


Curfew

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, Child Abuse, First Dates, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: Four times Castiel accidentally misses his curfew, and one time it's intentional.





	

**1.**

 

“Go out with me.”

Castiel swallows, not really sure what to say. His mouth opens and closes a few times, but still no words come out.

Dean laughs, leaning against Castiel’s locker and watching him in amusement. “I didn’t realise it was such a difficult question. Gotta check your planner and make sure you can pencil me in, Cas?”

That snaps him out of it and Castiel frowns, shoving Dean lightly. “Assbutt. Why do you even want to go out with me?”

He knows they couldn’t be any more different. Dean, in his leather jacket, coolest kid in school and Castiel. Sweet, naïve Castiel, in his sweater vest and sensible shoes. They’re incredibly different, and yet here Dean is, asking him to go on a date.

“Because I like you.”

Castiel opens his mouth to shoot back a sarcastic retort, before he spots the vulnerable look in Dean’s eyes. Holy fuck, he’s actually serious?

“Okay,” he agrees. Because let’s be real, he was never going to say anything else.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Needless to say, Naomi is not happy. Castiel’s upbringing has been strict. Religious. He tells his aunt that it’s a study date, that they’re going to try and bring Dean’s grade up for Calculus. He doesn’t dare tell her the truth, he knows what kind of damage that will do.

“Be back by ten thirty.”

Dean is a perfect gentleman. He picks Castiel up in his Impala, drives him to a restaurant across town. It’s not fancy, and there are much closer diners, but there’s little chance of them being seen here. Castiel is grateful that Dean understands his situation without being told. It makes things so much less complicated.

It’s the best date of his life.

Dean pays for everything, even buys them dessert, and then milkshakes a little later when neither of them have moved from their seat, caught up in their conversation. They completely lose track of time, and when Amelia hands them the check, Castiel absently glances at the clock in the corner.

He blinks, horror paralysing him to the spot.

“Is that clock right?” He asks, weakly, gesturing. It’s already after eleven. He’s so screwed.

At Amelia’s sympathetic nod, Dean curses and drops down way more money than he needed to. It doesn’t matter how quick they get back now, Castiel knows his life isn’t going to be worth living when he unlocks the door.

“I can take you inside. Maybe she’ll let me explain?” Dean offers.

Castiel shakes his head. That would definitely make things worse. He can’t even give Dean the kiss goodnight that Castiel so desperate wants to give him, just scrambles out of the car the second they pull up outside his house, and bolts inside without looking back.

Naomi is furious, but Zachariah is much worse.

Castiel comes into school the next day with his head down and his body littered with bruises. Dean is both furious and devastated and falls over himself to apologise to Castiel at every opportunity. He doesn’t shut up until Castiel drags him into the janitor’s closet after study hall and kisses him firmly.

“It’s not your fault. I should have kept an eye on the time.”

Dean doesn’t ask if there’s anything he can do, if Cas wants to report it, and Castiel is grateful for that. He thinks back to freshman year before Dean’s mom filed for divorce, when Dean came in with cuts and bruises and thinks maybe he understands just a little more than he lets on.

“So does that kiss mean you had a good time?” Dean asks, hopefully.

Castiel smiles and kisses him again. “The best,” he promises. “I’m grounded for a week and my aunt and uncle hate you, but they’ve agreed to let me tutor you still. So maybe we can go for a second date?”

Dean agrees, and they make plans to go out again the following week.

 

* * *

**2.**

 

They spend their second date at the movies.

To make sure they don’t miss Castiel’s curfew, which had been brought forward to ten as a punishment, they skip dinner go to an earlier showing. They fill up on nachos and hotdogs and popcorn and laugh at the terrible special effects.

It’s a pretty awful movie. Neither of them remember picking it, both of them blaming each other for the poor choice.

But halfway through, Dean’s arm slides around Castiel and they look at each other, before leaning in. Their noses bump, and Dean tilts his head just right, and then they’re kissing. It’s perfect and gentle and Castiel’s heart is thumping in his chest and when he pulls away, they’re both smiling.

When the movie finishes, both of them are reluctant to let the date end.

“We still have some time. We could take the scenic route home,” Dean whispers.

Castiel doesn’t hesitate, just grabs his jacket.

They pull over a few blocks away, because Castiel wants to kiss Dean again, and Dean is helpless to say no to that.

They end up sprawled out in the back seat, making out like there’s no tomorrow. Dean is covered in hickeys, but knows better than to leave visible marks on Castiel. Still, there’s no denying what they’ve been doing. There’s nothing they can do; they have to leave now if they want to make it back in time. Dean starts the engine with the window down and a safe distance between them.

Castiel focuses on deep breaths of the cool air, closing his eyes to think of anything that would calm down his reactions to Dean.

Dean’s sudden curse is enough to make him open his eyes, and the sight of the traffic blocking all of Main St. is enough to make Castiel forget about everything they’d just been doing in the back seat.

They take a detour, Dean dangerously manoeuvring the car out of the line of traffic and down a side street. This way usually takes longer, but with Castiel’s route home blocked, this is the best chance they have of making his curfew.

They get back at five minutes after ten, and Castiel knows from the way his aunt is standing at the front door, he’s in trouble.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispers, before his shoulders slump and he heads inside to face his punishment.

 

* * *

**3.**

 

He gets away with any physical punishment by convincing his aunt and uncle to listen to the traffic broadcast, and proving that Main St. was backed up. But he’s still grounded for another week. It’s spring break, so he doesn’t even get to see Dean at school. His aunt and uncle won’t let him have a phone or a computer, so he has no way of getting in touch with Dean during the break. By the time the new semester comes around, Castiel is convinced that Dean will have moved on, that there’ll be another girl on his arm.

When he sees Dean waiting by his locker, holding a single red rose, Castiel’s heart skips a beat.

How can anyone think Dean is anything other than a gentleman? Sure, he has the beat up leather jacket and drives a badass car, but he’s strong and smart and the kindest soul Castiel has ever met.

Three dates turn in to a dozen, and Castiel has to cut each one of them short so that he makes it home on time. He wonders how long this will last, how long before Dean gets sick of his strict lifestyle.

He never does.

Dean takes him back to his place to meet Sam and Mary on their tenth date. Castiel knows Dean well enough by now to know this is a huge step, and makes the effort to get to know Sam and to charm Dean’s mother as best as he could.

They take to him immediately, treating him like one of the family, and when Castiel leaves, Sam warns Dean not to screw this up.

“I won’t trust me. I know how lucky I am.”

Castiel turns with a joke on his tongue, which fades into a blush when he sees the adoration in Dean’s eyes. He reaches out to take his hand, brushing their fingers together lightly as they head out.

The Impala won’t start.

Castiel begins to inwardly freak out, because he knows that his study date excuse is falling apart now that they’re getting so close to graduation. He’d never be allowed to be friends with Dean under normal circumstances, but he hoped to be able to work on it. If they’re late home again, there’s no way he’ll be allowed to see Dean again outside of school.

“C’mon, baby, don’t let me down now,” Dean pleads as he turns the key. It’s no use, and Castiel buries his head in his hands as he tries to get hold of himself.

Dean borrows jumper cables from his neighbour, but by the time they get the Impala started, they both know there’s no way of getting Castiel home before ten. They’re going to be at least ten minutes late.

“Can you sneak in?”

Castiel considers it, wondering if he could make the climb to his window. He’s never tried, but it’s worth a shot. If he can convince his aunt and uncle that he’s been home for a while, he might be able to prevent the inevitable beating.

It works. Castiel can’t believe it. Dean helps him climb through his window unseen, and when Naomi comes in to check on him a few minutes later, he’s sprawled out on his bed in his pajamas.

She stares, suspiciously, and Castiel is a terrible liar, but she can’t prove he was late and so she leaves in a huff.

Castiel buries his face in his pillow to prevent the giggles escaping, unable to believe he got away with it.

 

* * *

**4.**

 

“Cas.”

Before Dean can say anything else, Castiel interrupts him with a fierce kiss, pressing their bodies together urgently. He knows he’s pushing his luck, that when Dean breaks the kiss, he’ll have to leave, but oh, Castiel wants this so much.

“Cas, take pity on a guy, huh? I only have so much restraint.” Dean laughs, pushing Castiel off him and rolling onto his side. “You know I want to. But we can’t. I gotta take you home soon.”

Castiel sighs, nodding. They’ve already discussed how bad at acting he is, and if he goes home with a limp from losing his virginity, questions will be asked. Questions he can’t answer without fear of being ostracized by his family.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just… I feel like I’m ready.”

Dean groans, burying his head in his hands. “Cas, don’t tell me that when I gotta take you home, yeah? C’mon, get your jacket. I don’t want you to be late.”

With a groan of his own, Castiel climbs off the bed, wishing for the millionth time he wasn’t forced to live with his strict guardians, but knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

They head downstairs, and Castiel stops dead upon seeing the storm raging outside. They’ve been so wrapped up each other that they’ve completely missed the change in weather. There’s no way Dean can drive in that, and without a ride there’s no way he’s getting home on time. His nervousness must show on his face, because Dean is suddenly sliding an arm around him, vowing to get him home on time.

“Why don’t I call your aunt and uncle and see if you can stay here tonight?” Mary speaks up, gently. “I’m sure they’ll be reasonable, there’s no way you can get home in this weather. It’s not safe.”

Castiel doesn’t hold his breath, because he knows his family. He’s struck dumb when Mary returns to say they reluctantly agreed. He can barely conceal his excitement and Dean is the same, because this is something they never thought they’d have while Cas lived with his aunt and uncle, but now here they are.

They don’t have sex.

Cas says he’s ready, but Dean admits he’s not. That sex is something that has come easy to him since junior year and he wants their relationship to be more than that.

“I love you, Cas.”

Cas feels something swell in his chest and he pulls Dean close and they spend the night just holding each other, whispering promises that this will last forever.

Unfortunately, the night doesn’t promise the same and when morning comes, Castiel has to leave.

Something has changed, but Castiel can’t pinpoint what. There’s something crackling in the air between them and it’s strong and impossible to ignore.

It’s why he forgets where he is when he leans in and kisses Dean goodbye, in full view of his window.

Dean gasps and Castiel freezes and looks around, but there’s no sign of his aunt and uncle at the windows, so he relaxes and hurries inside.

 

* * *

**+1.**

 

They saw.

Castiel isn’t surprised that they saw the kiss, nor is he surprised by the hefty beating that follows. Zachariah uses his belt this time, and not even his happy place can block out the pain.

They let him attend graduation, but they’re standing at the front of the crowd watching, and Castiel doesn’t dare even look in Dean’s direction. He hopes that Dean understands this isn’t his choice, that the words they’d exchanged are the most important in Castiel’s life. That their plans to go away to college together still stand.

His acceptance letter into KSU is still sitting in Dean’s kitchen, the last strands of Castiel’s chance of freedom. There are still things to work out, he needs to get a job, but he’ll be out of here and that’s all that matters to him right now.

Dean comes for him on Sunday, when his aunt and uncle are at church.

Castiel is relieved when Dean throws a few pebbles at his window and opens it hurriedly. It doesn’t take long to shove his clothes into a bag, leaving behind his few meagre possessions. Books can be replaced. He doesn’t want anything from his guardians.

They’re gone long before Naomi and Zachariah return, and Castiel cries in Dean’s arms as the clock hits ten and he misses his curfew for the last time.

Dean just holds him tight and promises that nobody will ever hurt Castiel again, and that everything is going to be okay.

It is.

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)   
> 


End file.
